Drake Holloway
(as a Human) *Shot in the head by Olivia Moore (as a Zombie) |actor =Greg Finley |first appearance =Cape Town |last appearance = Salivation Army}} Drake Holloway was a character on The CW's iZombie. He first appears in the ninth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Greg Finley. History Turned into a Zombie Vic, a drug dealer known by the street name Pogo, an old high school buddy of his and an "associate" of Blaine (who dealt the same tainted Utopium at the boat party that turned him and Liv) and Don E., called Drake while he was in the trunk of a car. Over the phone, Vic explained that he and another dealer, Larry, stole some of the tainted Utopium in its powder form from Mr. Boss, packed them in condoms and swallowed them, hoping to smuggle it into Ibiza to sell and use. They were discovered and capture however. Apparently, during the call, Vic was able to kick the taillight out and was able to tell him that the last thing that he saw was the Jensen Water Tower. Drake then heard Vic get shot. Don E., during his search for the tainted Utopium for Blaine, somehow found out that Drake might know something about the drugs. Don E then inadvertently told someone, leading to Drake getting shot. Don E. then brought him to Blaine at Shady Plots, and they took him to Liv at the M.E.'s office, forcing her to save him by turning him into a zombie. Once turned, they took him back to the funeral home and Blaine explained his new situation to him. Drake took the news in stride and simply asked what must be done to get some brains. When Liv came over, Drake thanked her for saving his life (and for giving his first brain meal some flavor with hot sauce). He then explained to them the Utopium situation. The group believe that Vic and Larry must have been buried somewhere near the water tower and still has tainted Utopium in their bodies since Mr. Boss was still looking for the drugs. Powers and Abilities Powers * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Drake does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Drake's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Drake's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Trivia Behind the Scenes * The actor, Greg Finley, also played a character named Drake on another CW series Star-Crossed. Appearances References Category:Zombies Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Characters